handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Capitain Mc.Colly
Captain Mc.Colly is the real boss of the first chapter in Hands of War 3.He,accompanied by a Youngling and a healer, will try to bring the player to justice.Even at his ridiculous power,he is to be taken seriously as his defeating will impress Beldon Ax. Tip:If you intend to go to the Commoners later,do the first quest now.It doesn't involve fighting,but gives you some nice tier 2 offhands who help in most strategies. Another tip:If you are a Warder,Cordial with the Warders,go to the Gold Coast and do the warder quest there,it only requires you to reach a certain point.It can very well be helped be Speed,but don't fight.Reward will be a Tier 3 dps bow and a choice between a Golden Hoop,a t3 quiver,and a t3 Healer bow. Strategy for a Tank-formed Warrior Undying Heart as a passive skill, accompanied by bronze equipments(or if you're bad lucky,completed by a pair of Soldier's Handguards and/or other Soldier's equipments) will make you a kitten-fighting elephant with 50% reduction and 400+health.The damage will be meager,so it will have to be focused on the healer first,then the henchman.Luckily,Blood Strike is still very capable of dealing 50+damage.Without them,Captain Mc.Colly will fall without further problems. While the slowest way to win,still the safest.My precious. Strategy for a DPS-formed Warrior Even though this is the only strategy that isn't helped by the abovenoted quest,it is,not by far,the easiest one.The starting buff,Warrior's Focus,a Broadsword,and a Soldier's set(very easy to obtain) will be the buffs you need for your secret weapon from the arsenal.This way,Blood Strike will deal 100+ per hit,and auto-attacks will deal even 30. Of course you can sweeten everything:Cripple is useless,but Rupture might make enemies wail to death at your strength.Also,if you got Friendly with the Shadow Runners,you have access to a new skill... Strategy for a DPS-formed Wizard You will only need your starting passive buff,Flame Affinity,and the proper and easy to obtain equipment from the Wizard's set to fare.You will literally burn the hell out of them.Moreover,If you get Hail Storm,you will be in godmode. Like in the following three strategies,annihilate the Alliance Mage first,then the Shadowling and then obliterate Colly. Strategy for a Healer-formed Wizard Fighting in the first chapter as a healer will be the hardest way,regardless if you're a mage or a warder.For a mage,you will need Touch of Fire,because it will regenerate as much as the enemies could deal.It can be helped by Shadow's Grace or Cinderheart,depending on your strategy.(Cinderheart would help Call of fire's casting time,but it may be impossible to get two skills from the Magicians before finishing chapter 1,while Shadow's Grace will not give you much more Grace,but it will certainly help if you're a healer-formed Warder,or if you will want later in the game to both heal well AND have a $@!#load of Mana) In the battle,run around,aiming at the healer first,then at the Youngling.When wounded,use Touch of Fire.After that,Colly would fall even if you face him face-to-face. Strategy for a DPS-formed Ranger Falcon Shot comboed with Frost Arrow will be like Blood Strike and Rupture for a Blademaster,and all points in speed will be the best choice mathematically,as it will make it shorter to proc.Targets should be taken prioritically,this way it is,again, easier to pin the Alliance healer,then the Youngling and then Colly.However,if you got the t3 bow,you may ignore this,and whoop Colly first. Strategy for a Healer-formed Ranger Even if you are a healer,you might want to play a little DPS.Get Touch of Life,all points in Grace,and make heavy use of Falcon Shot.Micromanage yourself,so when you're under 70 life,use Touch of Life,and then continue.Do not stray from the priority order. Category:Bosses